The Great Agent: Herbert Style
by Lake Blue1
Summary: The Great Agent from Herbert's perspective. It is recommended that you read the original first. Everything that happens to Herbert and a bit extra too!
1. The beginning

**Hello! Lake Blue1 here! This is my next story, The Great Agent: Herbert's Point of View. You read the story from Herbert's perspective. I will try to fit two chapters into one, so it is quicker. Im not sure if you wanted to read this or not since I didn't have that many votes on my poll. But it is here anyway. It is in first person. If you want it in third person, just tell me. Although I think first person is easier.**

**Note- since school starts tomorrow, I may not be able to update everyday. So if I don't update, don't worry. Im just very busy, and I apologize for that.**

* * *

"I'm hungry and I'm sick of frozen berries!" Klutzy clicked to me.

"What else is there to eat then? You want to eat the walls?" I yelled back. I was not in the mood and I was tired of frozen berries too.

"Pizza! It looks really nice!" Klutzy clicked.

"Pizza?! Are you crazy? Do you want me to get caught?" I exclaimed.

"I guess you don't want me to be happy." Klutzy clicked, and pouted.

Seeing Klutzy sad made me sad. "Fine, fine." I gave up. "Do we have enough coins?" I asked.

Klutzy nodded and went over to our penguin bank, and took out 500 coins. We walked over to the Pizza Parlor. The moment we got there, the entire room was silent. Everyone was looking at us. I glared at them and walked to the cashier. "3 seaweed pizzas, and make it fast!" I ordered.

The cashier, obviously scared but stood firm, said "No. The pizza parlor reserves the right to refuse service. I will not serve you."

I was outraged at how rude some of these penguins are. I was about to shout at her, when a familiar voice shouted "Hey! What are you doing here Herbert?" It was that annoying agent, Lake Blue1.

"Can't a guy get a pizza around here?" I complained.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" Lake Blue asked. I was a little, but I was much bigger than the rest of these penguins, so it didn't really matter that much.

"But I'm hungryyyyyyy!" Klutzy protested.

"Yeah, we're hungry here and this penguins is NOT being co-operative." I agreed. I wasn't sure if the word co-operative was the right word or not but I wanted to look intelligent.

"And what were you doing this past few months?" Rookie suddenly asked. He jumped out from behind the counter, scaring Klutzy slightly.

"I...I was in hibernation!" I lied. It did make sense since polar bears do hibernate during the winter.

"Ugh, fine, fine. Just take the pizzas and get out!" Lake Blue yelled at me.

I took the 3 pizzas on the conveyor belt, which was conveniently in boxes. Then we bolted out the door.

When we got to our cave, we sat down at the table and began to eat the first pizza. I had 3 slices and Klutzy ate the rest. He is so greedy sometimes.

After the breakfast, we continued working on our next plan. I was going to recruit penguins that needed coins and use them to start my agency, called the EHA, standing for the Evil Herbert Agency. We had printed flyers that said, "Need money fast? Join the EHA and you will get 10,000 coins." That was sure to draw them in. We had put up the flyers at the town and plaza, avoiding the EPF areas. Today was the day those penguins meet in the Mountain, our base.

When we walked there, there were 200 or so penguins that were waiting. Most looked pretty useful.

"How many coins do you have?" I asked them.

"137"

"12"

"29"

"0"

"Well this is an opportunity for you! I will pay you each 10,000 coins if you join me and help me in my plan. Just sign up to the EHA and grab a pamphlet on the table." I said, and pointed to the table in the corner. Everyone waddled there, signed their name, and took a book.

"There are rules in the EHA. I am the director, and I wish to be addressed as so. You will be divided into several groups. Each group is in charge of a specific task." He divided the crowd into 3 groups.

"This group will be attack. You will have training and you will learn to fight and use the weapons. You will be the captain." I pointed to a random penguin. "This group will be defense. You will guard the premises and attack any penguins that are not wearing the uniform, which I will give to you. You are the leader." I pointed to another random penguin in the group. "Finally, you are the holder group. You will capture the penguins I need and you will make sure they don't escape. You are the captain." I pointed to the random penguin in this somewhat smaller group. "I will speak to the captains of each group. The rest of you read over the rules.

The captains of each group came forward. "Attack captain, you need to have an assembly where the penguins are in an orderly order. Go do that now. Defense captain, assign positions to your group and have them guard the front and back entrance. You go too. Holder captain, I need you to send a penguin to capture this specific penguin. Her name is Lake Blue, and she is peach colored. She is a very important part. If we have her, then the EPF won't be able to attack in case they hurt her. So go now." I told each of them.

After each penguin left the entrance area, Klutzy and I headed over to our office. I sat on a chair I had stolen from a furniture shop. Klutzy sat on a puffle bed, and was busy stuffing himself with the grape tomatoes from the mini fridge I had.

"Do you think we can win against the EPF?" I asked Klutzy.

Klutzy just nodded and clicked, "Mmm, uh huh, yum."

"Klutzy! Pay attention!" I yelled.

Klutzy jumped and accidentally choked on a tomato. He drank from a bottle of water in the fridge before clicking, "Hey! That's not nice! Don't ever do that again!" He clicked angrily.

"Ok, ok, sorry. But seriously, what do you think?" I said, a little taken aback by his attitude.

"It's FINE!" Klutzy clicked, still a little angry.

"Lets head back and have a pizza." I said, a little angry too.

Klutzy seemed to detect the anger in my voice and immediately calmed down. I think he is still scared that I will put him in the freezer like last time.

He bounced up and we walked back to our cave. We finished the second pizza and this time, I ate more slices than Klutzy. I heard a shuffle and some weird noises, but I thought it was the wind, so I didn't really mind. But when I went to check some things on my laptop, I realized it was gone!

"Klutzy! Did you take my laptop?" I called to Klutzy, who was in the kitchen finishing his last slice.

"No. Why?" He clicked back.

"Someone took it!" I yelled back. Then I noticed a book on the floor. It said, "An Agent's Guidebook." I opened the front cover, it had Lake Blue's name on it.

"Klutzy! Finish eating now! We are going to Lake Blue's igloo." I declared.

"Why?" Klutzy asked.

"She stole my laptop. Go get the phone book and search up her address." I told him.

"Why?" Klutzy asked.

"Just do it!" I told him.

He went over to the penguin phone book and looked it up.

"17 Frostbite Avenue." I heard him click from across the room.

"Lets go." I said.

We walked to Lake Blue's igloo. It was pretty dark outside, but pst of the igloo lights were on. I knocked hard on the door. I saw a light turn on and Lake Blue open the door. She looked very tired, but the moment she saw me she perked up. She was obviously asleep. She sleeps so early! How do penguins sleep that early? Do all penguins sleep that early?

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

* * *

**not really much of a cliffhanger since you guys already read the story. But good enough. Anyway, enjoy your day or night! Buh bye!**


	2. My failed lecture

**Hello. How are y'all? note that this story isn't really a story. It is like an extras. I have my next story planned out, but im not sure how quickly I can write since there so much school. The ELA and Math state exam is coming up in less than two weeks! Eep!**

* * *

"Did you take my laptop?" I asked her. I wanted to say "Give me my laptop back!" But if it wasn't her then I would be really embarrassed.

"Uhh, no. Why?" She asked, looking a little confused. Or was it sleepy, I'm not sure. Maybe a bit of both.

So this is what happened. After Klutzy and I finished our pizzas, my laptop was gone. And this book was on the floor with YOUR name on it." I managed not to shout at her. I showed her the book and her eyes widened.

"Lets go find Rookie." She said to me. She teleported away, while I had to walk through the cold snow to where Rookie's igloo was, which was down the street. Like, down down the street. It was a bit of exercise and I was a little puffed out.

"You need to exercise more. That was a small walk." Klutzy clicked at me, a little upset because he was tired. He put a nightcap on his head and fell asleep at the door.

When I got there, I saw Rookie with my, embarrassingly enough, pink laptop.

"Rookie, did you take something from Herbert?" Lake Blue asked him.

""Umm...well...uhh...yes."He replied. I think I saw a little hint of red on is cheeks. He must really value her for some reason.

"Give it back to him and I need to talk to you." Lake Blue said. She sounded a little mad, very similar to how she always talks to me.

Rookie shuffled his feet on the floor as he waddled over to me and handed my laptop to me. I went out and she closed the door. I could hear several words, it it wasn't very clear, so I just quickly checked my laptop for any bugs and I accidentally dropped the laptop in the snow once. When I picked it up, Lake Blue opened the door and waddled out.

"Herbert. We need to talk." Lake Blue said, a little annoyed, I could tell.

She dragged me back to her igloo while I was holding Klutzy by his claw in one hand while balancing the laptop on my other hand. We entered her igloo and Klutzy walked to her sofa and continued sleeping.

She was silent for a minute, then lectured. "Herbert, it is an EXTREME invasion of privacy to come knocking on my door. I don't know how you got my address, but it is an invasion of privacy. Also, it is considered trespassing because I did not give you permission to step on my property. What's more, is that you knock on my door at 10:00PM! You need to be more considerate!"

I was stunned for a bit. Is this really what she was like to Rookie?

"Hey, I was returning a piece of your property! Plus, you aren't my mom. You can't tell me what to do!" I argued back.

"Watch your attitude! Go home and think about what you have done today!" Lake Blue said sternly.

I was speechless for a second. She was worse than my cousin, Greenbert. And he was really annoying, but this penguin is just so strict and so annoying. I decided not to get on her bad side in case she kicks me in the face like last time. I still remembered the aching jaw I had after she had kicked me in the face. That hurt.

I dragged Klutzy out and she slammed the door in my face. "Rude too." I muttered, and went home.

The next day, I decided to clean the cave. I was sweeping the floor while Klutzy was jumping around with the dustpan and spilling the dust once in a while. Then when I turned around, Lake Blue of all penguins was standing at my door way staring at me and the apron I was wearing. It was my grandma's and I love it, but I didn't want to admit it. So I took it off and dropped the broom.

"Hey! Ever heard of privacy? You are..um...Klutzy what was that word again?" I stopped. It was embarrassing having to stop and ask what the word was.

"Trespassing." Klutzy clicked, still holding the dustpan. I don't know how he does it, but he can remember words even when he's sleeping.

"Right! Lake Blue, you are trepassi in my territory!" I said, feeling triumphant. I thought the word was a little weird, but it sounded right. Turns out it was wrong.

"Save yourself the energy." Lake Blue lectured. " I'm the one that lectures people. Also, save yourself the embarrassment and next time don't use a word you can't EVEN PRONOUNCE! Plus, you still owe me one from the pizza incident. I let you take those pizzas without paying! Now is the time you return the favor. I am training Rookie to become a better agent. We decided to sort a real test for him to see how he reacts. You need to come up with a plan or something. It must convince Rookie enough so that he acts like he would in a normal situation. So, are you going to do it? Yes or yes?" Lake Blue asked.

She is really hard to deal with. She says a lot at a time and you lose track halfway.

"But..you only give me one option! That's not fair! Plus, I just came out of hibernation! I can't think!" I lied. It sounded like a reasonable excuse.

"Fine. Is your answer yes, yes I will, or yes I will help? Also, you do not hibernate. You were awake during operation blackout. That's winter time." Lake Blue argued back. That's right, Operation Blackout. I forgot about that.

"Ok, fine fine." When do you need whatever you need?" I said, giving up.

"You come up with the plan. It's due next week." She went back up the stairs. "By the way.." She shouted at the front door." Nice apron!" And she left.

I was somewhat fuming, but since I know she will be caught very soon, I didn't worry that much. "Oh great, more work." I said anyway. I resumed the cleaning and Klutzy and I went for a little walk outside after. He jumped in the snow, picking leaves off the trees and rolling in the snow. He accidentally got caught in a huge snowball and he started rolling down the hill. I chased after him and finally caught up with him after he crashed into a rock. Klutzy was very dizzy and constantly shook his head for the next 10 minutes, so we headed back to the cave.

"You should really be more careful next time." I scolded, as I picked him up and carried him.

I dropped him off at his bed in the cave and walked to my couch, when suddenly, this green penguin jumped on me and started to hit me. I yelled in surprise and started to push her away. She suddenly stopped and ran out, shouting sorry many times.

I stared after her and, forgetting Klutzy was asleep, said, "Klutzy, should we have a sign that says no penguins allowed? These surprise visits are really annoying me."

Klutzy didn't answer, and then I remembered that he was asleep. I just made a fool of myself on camera. How did I know I was on camera? I don't know...

A day later, the Holder Captain called me to tell me that Lake Blue had been captured, along with several others.

"A blue penguin with glasses, a red penguin with a jet pack, and a purple penguin with blond hair." The captain said.

"Great. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

Klutzy and I headed out to the base. The defense penguins let him in straight away. I pushed past several penguins and yelled at a penguin for tooting. He got sent outside.

We walked to where Lake Blue was kept. Wen she saw me, she jumped up and hit her head on the ceiling. I smirked slightly. It was good I decided to get small cages.

"Well, look who's got the upper hand now." I mocked.

"Seriously? That's the best you could think of? I can tell you are the director of the EHA, whatever that is." She lectured. How did she know about the EHA? I was also sick of her lectures.

"Stop lecturing me! It gets really annoying after a while! You're lucky I decided to be nice and give you food and blankets." I yelled at her.

"The only reason you're so nice is that you're worried I will tell the other penguins that you wear yellow aprons and own a pink laptop. By the way, have you ever considered losing some weight?" Lake Blue asked. That last question really offended me, considering Greenbert had said the same too. Hendbert too.

"What are you saying? Are you calling me FAT?!" I yelled back.

"No, I'm just saying. Lose some weight, eat healthier, and..." She stopped and sniffed. "And take a SHOWER!" She yelled. "Stop wasting my time, and go before you stink up my area!" She demanded. That really hurt. I stormed out and just as I was about to leave the room, she called out, "Can I keep Klutzy? He's so cute!"

"No, no, no." Klutzy clicked at me.

"No." I rejected.

"Fine, whatever." She said, and popped a grape tomato in her mouth. I saw Klutzy's eyes widen.

"Hold on!" Klutzy clicked, went over, acquired a tomato, then came back. This happened for several minutes.

"Ugh, fine. Keep him for now. Make sure to look after him." I said, giving up. Klutzy could also help watch her and stop her from escaping.

I continued down the halls, ordering the tooting penguin to stop, once again.


	3. Rage

**Hi hi hi hi! Welcome back to The Great Agent:Herbert Style. We left off where Herbert was telling a penguin in the EHA to stop tooting. Not a very good cliffhanger, but you all know that happens next, so it won't be a cliffhanger anyway! :)**

* * *

I walked to the front. "I need to see the penguin watching Lake Blue. Send her over to my office." I said to the penguin at the front desk, whatever his name is.

"Right away, Director!" The penguin replied. I walked to my office, and waited.

"POKEMON, PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT." I heard the loudspeaker boom.

A minute later, Pokemon showed up at my office. Hopefully she wasn't as hard to deal with as the penguin that she watches.

"Did you want to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that the penguin you look after is very important, and that you have to be sure that she doesn't get away. She is very clever, so don't get fooled. Also, she does that whole lecture thing which gets really annoying, so if that happens. Just watch her from outside the room." I said carefully.

"Huh, she hasn't lectured me yet. I hope she doesn't. It sounds nasty. Anyway, why is she so important? There are other important penguins." Pokemon replied.

"She is the one that has always foiled my plans. She was the one that wasn't caught during Operation Bla...um..Operation Sunshine. And she ruined everything." I said, almost revealing what I did. I had to make them think that I was good.

"Ok, I better check up on her." She said, leaving hastily.

I walked out after sitting in my chair thinking about when to attack the EPF. I had everyone I needed, but not enough weapons. I walked to the Attack captain, while he was making the Attack penguins knock out boxing bags.

"Just to let you know, we will be attacking the EPF next week on Thursday." I told him.

"Right, these penguins should be ready by then. They know how to use the Mega Snowball-a-tron 3000." The captain said.

"Ok." I said, and walked away. As I was heading back to my office, this pink and green couple waddled past me. I stopped. I didn't allow pink, peach, or purple penguins in my force. It was in the rules book. I turned around to face the penguins, who were still waddling away from me.

"Hey you two! Get over here!" I yelled. The two penguins turned around. The pink one was somewhat familiar, but I didn't think too much about it. They waddled over.

"Why are you pink? I don't allow any pink penguins in my agency!" I shouted.

"Forgive me for being so unique. You should stop caring about our fashion choices. It is rude." The penguin said cooly.

I was stunned. No penguin would do that. Then it struck me. That color, that hair, that face, that lecture style. It made sense. Lake Blue had almost gotten away.

"You're Lake Blue! Agents! Get that penguin and her partner!" I yelled to the penguins who were hanging around the halls. They sprung into action and seized Lake Blue and the green penguin. Who is that green penguin? Could it be? No, no. It can't be Rookie, can it? There's no way that fool could get her out. I decided to stop worrying and go ask where Klutzy was.

After they were securely locked, I decided to ask.

"Where did Klutzy go?" I demanded.

"Why do you care? He's somewhere in this building." Lake Blue yelled back. That first question hurt. Klutzy was my only company, of course I would care. But that made me even angrier.

"Where?! Tell me or I'll..." I began, before I was cut off by Pokemon entering the room.

"Hey director! Look who I found! Klutzy!" She beamed, with Klutzy wrapped in sheets in her flippers. When Klutzy saw me, he jumped out and ran over to me and hugged me. I was very relieved to see him, but still angry that Lake Blue would do that to my Klutzy. So I stormed out, with Klutzy behind me.

"And this time, don't let them out of your sight!" I yelled as I slammed the door and left the base for our home.

* * *

When we got there, Klutzy went and hugged his teddy bear that he sleeps with at night. He is somewhat cute when he does that, but I didn't really like cute stuff. We finished the last pizza and Klutzy went to sleep. I reviewed my plan one last time before heading to bed as well.

The next morning, and by morning I meant 9:00AM, we went over to the EHA base. I wanted to mock Lake Blue again, but when I got there, she was gone! I ran to where Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy were kept, and unsurprisingly, they were gone too.

"Arrgghhhhh!" I yelled. I was enraged, and shoved past several penguins while shouting " "I will take my revenge on the EPF! Assemble everyone! We will attack the EPF today!"

"But we scheduled for next week! Not everyone has arri..." The Attack Captain protested.

"I don't care! Round up all the penguins and we will launch our attack!" I cut him off.

"Yes director!" The captain stuttered and hurried off. An hour an a half later, everyone was assembled, but there were only about 20 penguins.

"That's not enough! We need more! Where are these penguins when we need them?" I shouted.

"At home. Sleeping. Having sweet dreams about pizza." One brown penguin said, half daydreaming. Some of the other penguins sighed. I made a mental note to deal with that penguin later, but right now I needed more penguins.

"Fine. We will wait a few more minutes for some more to arrive." I said, very impatient.

10 minutes later...

"Well? Do we have enough? How many more penguins?" I asked, a little calmer, but still fired up.

"We have 186 penguins. We still have about 80 penguins waiting." The captain said.

"Ugh, lazy penguins." I muttered to Klutzy. Why did I choose to use penguins? Why didn't I use the crabs that Klutzy was friends with?

An hour later...

"How many now?" I asked.

"244. We still have Nart, Alexal, Bromeigh, Pokemon, Kats, and Maya." The captain said.

Just then, all the penguins except one arrived.

"Only one more. Pokemon. Lazy girl." The captain said.

"We can leave a penguin behind. Now lets go!" I shouted. I charged out and led them to the EPF.

They met us along the way. I stopped my force. We were face to face. We had our weapons, they had theirs. Now that the time had come, losing is not an option.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to have the battle as a separate chapter. Anyway, are you all excited for the new mission? I sure am! enjoy your day! :)**


	4. The Battle: Herbert Style

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter! It was very short, but hopefully you still enjoyed it! :)**

**and now here is...The BATTLE: Herbert Style. ;)**

* * *

"FIRE!" I cried, and the EHA launched the snowball at the EPF. Naturally, they used their fire weapons and melted the snowball, so we launched another one, this one out of ice, which was much harder. This time they weren't able to melt it as quickly, and the iceball injured some of the agents. This cycle occurred for quite a while, while my defense penguins were kicking the EPF penguins.

"Yes! Now I will finally win for once!" I cried triumphantly. There was no way the EPF would win now. We are pretty much 250 to 100.

"Herbert..." Klutzy clicked nervously.

"Not now, Klutzy. I'm facing my moment of victory." I said.

"But, the ninjas..." Klutzy began

"I said not now. Tell me later." I cut in.

"HERBERT! THERE'S NINJAS COMI..." Klutzy clicked, before he was cut off by the arrival of sensei and his ninjas. The fire ninjas melted the ice that was thrown. The water ninjas created a tsunami that knocked me out of my chair.

"No... Is it the ninjas? Nooo! We're losing!" I exclaimed to myself. Then the ninjas created a huge smell storm.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I cried, as I was knocked 200 feet away from the battle field. I quickly regained consciousness and ran back the entire way. I was puffing a little by the time we got back but I still yelled, "This isn't over! We will be back!"

"Define 'we'! You're not even paying these poor penguins!" Lake Blue yelled back.

"Yeah! That penguin's right! You said you would pay us each 10,000 coins if we helped you! Now give us the money!" An EHA agent named Nart said. This isn't looking to good.

The rest of my EHA agents agreed. Then they started demanding the money. I was very nervous.

"I said I would pay you if we succeeded over the EPF!" I lied.

"No you didn't!" Pokemon shouted and brought out a tape recorder. She pressed play.

"I will pay you each 10,000 coins if you join me and help me in my plan." The recorder said in my voice. I gulped.

"You owe each of these penguins 10,000 coins for helping." Pokemon said.

"Yeah! Pokemon's right!" Bromeigh yelled.

"Give it to us now!" Kats demanded.

"You promised us!" Alexal shouted.

"Enough talk, let's get him!" Maya declared. They led the rest of the penguins toward me, and chased me and Klutzy over the hills. They were hot at my heels. Halfway I realized that they would catch me eventually because they had to run a mile a day, so they would last longer. Right after that thought came out, I found that my speed had slowed and the penguins were very close. Just as I was about to reach my cave, a penguin tripped me and I fell in the snow, face first. The penguins pushed me deeper into the snow and one penguin threw Klutzy back down the hill. I was pretty much completely buried in snow. When polar bears are buried that deep, we catch colds. I was stuck in the snow for 10 minutes before Klutzy finally made it up and dug me out. By then I was sneezing and sniffing hard.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

Klutzy put me in the chair.

"ACHOO!" Another sneeze.

Klutzy got me a blanket.

"ACHOO!"

Klutzy gave me my pink slippers. Then he went into the kitchen. I waited for 5 minutes.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed once again. "KLUTZY! Get my cup of tea!" I yelled. He came running in with my large, pink cup of hot tea. I sipped my tea.

"Why did they have to shove me in the snow? Why did I have to catch a cold?" I complained to Klutzy. Klutzy just clicked"You should get yourself a tub of hot water. I'm not strong enough."

I glared at him and shuffled my feet towards the bathroom. I somehow tripped and fell on my face again, hurting my nose. I grumbled and forced myself up. I turned on the tap with the hot water and filled it up. I carried the tub back to my chair, set it down and sat down. The chair made a farting noise. "Huh?" I mumbled to myself.

Klutzy ran to me and furiously clicked "What are you doing? Why did you just fart? Now this whole place is gonna stink up!" Then he ran outside for fresh air. I glared after him and pulled the whoopee cushion out and threw it in the garbage can. I put my feet in the tub and to my surprise, the water was FREEZING cold!

"AAAAAAARRGHHHHHH!" I screamed. I quickly removed my feet and wrapped it in my blanket. Klutzy ran back and clicked, "What's wrong?"

"Klutzy! Did you switch the dots on the taps?" I asked. He shook his head.

" No? Then why is this water FREEZING COLD?!" I yelled.

"I don't know! You filled the water up! Why do you blame me for everything?" Klutzy clicked.

I just glared at him as he went off to the kitchen. "I hate my life." He grumbled to himself.

* * *

**well, I hate your life too, Herbert. :)**

**and that is the end of The Great Agent-Herbert Style. I know it was a colon, but I couldn't find it. Oh there it is. Oh well. :)**

**have a great weekend! :D**


End file.
